Sugar and Spice
by Totes MaGotes69
Summary: Sweet, non-violent Ike is best friends with the aggressive and violent Lethe. Everybody believes they are a couple, but in reality the two don't think of each other that way..till, they get in relationships of their own. When jealousy comes into play...
1. Listen To A Story! A Great Great Story!

**Sugar and Spice **

**Written By: HeartOfPinkSol **

**Written: January 2011 **

**Author's Note: Enjoy, guys! **

**Chapter One: Listen To A Story! A Great Great Story! **

There were five people in a green mini-van which had belonged to Sothe, Sothe used to have this obsession for the color, green. It was insane, he was a weird kid before. He loved vegetables so much that the doctor literally had to force him to eat sweets and other things that weren't veggies, maybe him eating veggies explain why he is so thin and not so muscular. In the forest green mini-van which had belonged to the green obsessed boy was Boyd, Mist, Mia, and the one and only love of Sothe's life, Micaiah.

It was obvious that he liked her, but it wasn't that obvious on whether she liked him, from what everyone could interpret, she wasn't interested in love. Though she looked like the person who would love love. Anyways, Micaiah is very caring, though bitter.

Boyd was the hot and handsome protective boyfriend of Mist, he was a hunk and well let's just say Mist is lucky to get him. Girls were just in love with him, they even said he could get ANY girl he wanted. Though that wasn't true.

Mist is a sweet, innocent girl who as said before is going out with Boyd. They've been in a stable relationship for the last…three or four years. Ever since the brunette saw the green haired male, she was smitten by his muscles, his looks, and by his straightforward personality.

Mia was the other person in the car, she was extremely eccentric and upbeat. She has long purple hair with headband of some sort on top of that grape colored hair.

The funny thing about this group was that Mist was the only one with so-called normal colored hair. Most people don't have green hair like Sothe and Boyd, most people don't have Silver hair like Micaiah, unless they are an oldie, and no one had purple hair except for Mia.

Anyways, they were all great friends and right now they were all going to the airport to pick up two special people.

"Sugar and spice…" Boyd called out.

"EVERYTHING NICE!" Everybody yelled out except for Micaiah who looked at them as if they were idiots. "Um…"

"Micaiah! Get into the spirit of Sugar and Spice!" Mia exclaimed causing Micaiah to just raise an eyebrow. "I'd rather not. I don't get why you guys chant this same cheer every time I meet you!"

"Sugar and Spice…EVERYTHING NICE!" Micaiah mocked as she crossed her arms. Sothe looked over to Micaiah as his hands were on the steering wheel. "Aw, Micaiah. Don't be such a party pooper. Once you know the story, you'll understand everything!"

"Story?" Micaiah exclaimed.

"We'll tell you at the airport, now come on. We are here!" Sothe said as he turned to a large international airport. After much difficulty, he found a parking spot and went there. Everyone got out of the car and started to walk to the building. Mia stayed back for Sothe as she just smiled. "Yes, Mia?" He asked causing Mia to smile even more. "When are you going to tell Micaiah about your feelings for her?"

Sothe's face turned red as he looked away from the purple headed female. "Uh…what are you talking about?" Mia rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, Sock!"

Sothe blushed even more, he had somehow gotten the nickname Sock. Everyone in the group had a nickname, and his had to be a of a dirty clothing. Anyways, he looked back at Mia and shrugged. "I don't think she likes me the way I like her…I mean…"

"You mean what?" She asked, before Sothe or "Sock" could answer Boyd called out to them telling them to catch up.

Both nodded and ran towards Boyd and the others.

The inside of the airport was….crowded. So many people were in that airport, of course with randomest colors of hair. There was this whiny girl with this muscled stud, she had pink pig tails and was complaining. "Hector, that was not fun! That Florina chick was all over you!"

"Serra, honey…she fell on me because you tripped her." The man replied.

The pigtailed pinky just rolled her eyes and continued to show the grumpy face.

Micaiah rolled her eyes when she entered the airport, she hated crowded places, especially airports. "Why are we here again?"

"To pick up, two special people!" Mist exclaimed with a smile.

"Who are those special people?" Micaiah asked not very amused on who they were actually picking up. Mist smile and looked at Micaiah. "You'll see, just wait!"

All of a sudden a sound was heard through the speakers. "FLIGHT 868 HAS BEEN DELAYED."

The group aside from Micaiah, groaned. "What?" Micaiah asked.

"That is their flight!" Mia exclaimed with a grunt. Micaiah rolled her eyes. "You're kidding. Erg!"

"What are we going to do?" Boyd asked as he took a seat. Mist jumped out of the seat she just sat it. "I know! Let's tell Micaiah about the two special people!"

"Perfect idea!" Sothe cried out as he took his seat next to Micaiah.

"I hate stories…" Micaiah complained, crossing her arms.

"Not this story!" Mia said with a smile.

"Now listen…." Boyd started. "Once upon a time…."

"Once upon a time? Is this a fairytale?" Micaiah asked interrupting Boyd, who glared at her.

He put a finger on his mouth motioning for her to be quiet. "Back to what I was saying…Once upon a time…"

**Author's Note**: **How'd you like it? Good? Bad? Are you curios to know WHAT this story is about? Well answer those questions in a review! Thank you all! : ) **


	2. Welcome Ike and Lethe!

**Sugar And Spice **

**Written By: HeartOfPinkSol**

**Written: July 2011**

**A/N: Just wanted to let you guys know, this story takes place in a flashback as Boyd is telling the story...so wa-la! I'd also like to thank Sergeant Daniel for making me determined and always reminding me to update! Thanks(: Now, enjoy! Sorry for taking sooo long to respond! I had major writer's block! **

**Chapter Two – Welcome Ike and Lethe! **

* * *

_Once upon a time..._there was a man, his name was Ike. He was the most gentle of a man you'd ever meet! Girls loved him for being such a gentlemen, he was always so kind, funny, and he did one thing girls always loved. That was he never fought. He never got in a fight with _anyone_.

He had short, cobalt blue hair, a defined facial structure, and an incredibly mature look on his face. Most people were surprised that Ike wasn't a fighter because of his body structure, he was built up, he had ripped abs, and strong muscles. His voice was incredibly deep and he was a man. Many people feared him because of looks, but he was too kind to hurt anything.

Ike lived with his mother, Elena, a beautiful and elegant lady who was totally against violence, and Mist, Ike's little sister, who was just like her mother except being against violence. It wasn't that Mist liked violence, she had no opinion on it. She didn't encourage it while her mother forced her children not to engage in any battle, especially Ike.

Ike's father, Greil, passed away. Elena told her children that Ike passed away in a car accident, though the real reason was that Greil was a fighter. He fought in war where he passed away peacefully as Greil stated that every male in their family died as a fighter and he was happy to keep up the tradition.

On the other hand, there was Lethe. Lethe was an extremely aggressive, impulsive girl. She fights, she abuses, both physically and verbally and she earned the nickname, Meow. She was like a cat, she sure knew how to use her claws.

Lethe was usually frowned on due to her aggressive attitude, but Lethe didn't care. She was who she was and she enjoyed it. She wouldn't let anyone get off the hook for doing something to her or her friends. She had short orange hair that didn't go past her shoulders and vibrant green eyes. She was short, yet if you _ever_ pointed out her height, you'd be on the floor begging for mercy.

Lethe lived with her parents who were both alive, and her younger sister, Lyre. Lyre and Lethe were like an old man and a midget. They would never get along most likely because Lyre was preppy and always questioned Lethe's gender while Lethe would be throat to throat fighting with her sister. Her parents often would be breaking up the fights.

Ike was sometimes called sugar because he was so sweet and everyone liked him. Lethe was called spice because she was hot and aggressive and it took a real taste to actually like her. That's what the group would say, but the real reason they nicknamed Lethe and Ike, sugar and spice, was because everyone knew Ike and Lethe were meant for each other though they were opposites. Ike's mother knew, the whole gang knew, Lethe's parents _and _Lyre knew, and everybody who was at Crimea University knew that Ike and Lethe were perfect for each other.

Ike and Lethe didn't know that, they thought of each other as buds. They were each others best friend in college. Their friendship started when someone was messing with Ike, Ike, being the non-violent child he was, attempted to use words to resolve the matter. Words were no match for the bully, Nolan, so Lethe saw the event and well Nolan was never seen again after Lethe butted in. Ever since Lethe helped Ike, both became good friends.

It was a normal day at Crimea University, the students attended their classes, ate their lunch, and went back to their homes whenever class was over. The University wasn't one that did dorms and such, for reasons that were unknown to the students.

The bell had rang which let the students go, while going to class Ike was standing next to Boyd.

"Boyd, that homework assignment for Math makes no sense at all." Ike said to his green haired, muscular friend.

Boyd nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it wasn't an easy unit to begin with. Gosh, math is always a pain in the ass. Hey, I got a question."

"Shoot!" Ike exclaimed with a small smile.

"Is your sister single?" Boyd asked curiously. Ike stopped and turned to look at Boyd. He raised one of his eyebrows.

"You've heard the statement, _curiosity killed the cat, _right?" The muscular male responded. Boyd's eyes grew as he understood what Ike meant. Ike was extremely overprotective over his younger sister, Mist. Mist was a beautiful girl and he wouldn't want anyone to mess with her. When Mist finally grew to a point where she looked more beautiful than ever, Ike's brother instincts kicked in and decided to be the overprotective brother much to Mist's dislike.

"Okay, okay. I got it. I got it!" Boyd spoke. After a few moments of awkwardness, Boyd cleared his voice and opened his mouth to speak. Before Boyd could speak, suddenly another green haired male ran up to them.

"Ike! Ike!" He yelled. His voice was a little high, but the male was a young male. He wasn't very muscular and neither was he very old. He looked around Mist's age, which was two years younger than Ike and Boyd.

"Yes, Sothe?" Ike asked, raising his eyebrows again. What was so urgent that Sothe came running all the way to them? Boyd scanned Sothe's clothing, it was green, like always. Green shirt, green shorts, green pairs of converse. Green. Green. Green!

"Lethe...she's at it again!" Sothe informed quickly. He stopped to catch his breath. He had ran all over the school looking for the blue haired student.

Ike and Boyd both looked at each other, Ike rolled his eyes as he, Boyd, and Sothe began running to where Lethe was. "God, why can't she be like your sister?" Boyd muttered, earning a glare from Ike, who continued to run, quicker than before.

The three of reached the courtyard of the school where Sothe led them too. Just as Sothe explained, Lethe was getting ready to beat someone up. Or well, she was already doing so. Nobody would have imagined short and scrawny looking Lethe was nailing tough and giant, Largo to the grounds of the school.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Largo screamed in his extremely deep tone.

Ike ran up to the orange haired female on top of the large purple haired male. "Lethe, get off of him!"

Lethe looked up to see Ike, she shook her head. "Oh no! You should have heard what he said about me! Tell him, Fatgo!"

Boyd raised his eyebrows and glanced at Sothe. "Fatgo? What kind of..." Sothe shrugged and continued to look at the fight that was occurring.

Largo didn't respond as Lethe began slapping his head. Ike ran to Lethe, trying to get her off of Largo, but Lethe really was like a cat. She escaped Ike's hands and continued to beat the crap out of Largo.

"TELL HIM!" She yelled.

Ike finally managed to get the petite girl off the giant and had her by the arms. Largo stood up with his face all red covered with hand prints evident that he was slapped. "T-this girl is c-crazy! You're lucky you aren't dead yet, Ike!" Largo cried out.

"Oh, I'm not letting him go like that!" Lethe cried out, attempting to escape Ike's grip on her, but the grip was too strong. "Ike, let me go! I need to give him a piece of my mind!"

"Lethe! You can do it by _talking_! There is no need to bring your fists into this!" Ike exclaimed. Largo snickered. Ike turned to look at Largo, who continued to snicker.

"You can do it by talking!" Largo mocked, continuing to snicker.

"HEY! Don't mock Ike like that!" Lethe screamed making Largo snicker even more.

"What's he going to do? Give me a lecture!" The giant man exclaimed, busting into laughter after, getting others to join him in the laughter.

Ike blushed a bit of embarrassment, Lethe glanced at Ike motioning for him to go and give Largo a punch to the left, then one to the right. Ike shook his head.

"Ike, come on! Give him a punch to the left! And, one to the right! With this muscles of yours, one punch would be enough to shut his little pansy mouth up!" Lethe cried out, but Ike wouldn't agree. Others began chanting.

"Ike! Ike! Ike!"

Ike bit his lip as he walked up to Largo. He put his hand forward as Largo looked at Ike suspiciously. Ike rolled his eyes as he picked up Largo's hand put it in his hand to make into a handshake.

"Truce?"

Largo looked at Ike as if he was just kidding, but Ike looked as serious as ever. Largo snickered as he shook his hand. "Truce only if you tell your boyfriend over there to learn their gender!"

Ike and Largo shook hands while Largo thought of it as a joke and Ike took it seriously. The crowd began to leave when Largo and his crew left.

Lethe crossed her arms and glared at Ike, who looked at her as if he did nothing wrong. "What?" He asked, oblivious of why she was angry! Lethe playfully slapped his arm as she began to speak.

"Ike! Why didn't you punch him? You think a handshake will really help you! Please!"

"He shook my hand for a truce, so if he does anything again to either you or I, I'll remind him of his truce." Ike responded with a small smile. Lethe glared at Ike even more.

"You have got to be kidding me! Ike, no one shakes hands for a war to be over. They fight till the war is over!" Lethe reminded as Ike shook his head.

"And, why do you think the world is so corrupt?" He answered back.

Boyd and Sothe decided to but into their conversation. "So! I was thinking..." Before Boyd could continue the bell rang and two other girls came skipping into the crowd.

"Ike! Are you okay? I heard from Edward who told Leonardo who told Haar who told Jill who told me that you got into a fight! What will Mom do when she hears about it!" Mist exclaimed, crossing her arms.

"IKE! In a fight? NO WAY!" Mia cried out, not able to believe it.

"Yeah, no way because this brother of yours decided to be a wimp and _shake hands_ for a truce!" Lethe angrily told Mist. The anger was more towards Ike rather than Mist. Mist was too sweet to ever get angry at.

"Ohhhhhhh." Mist and Mia spoke in a unison. Ike shook his head. "Lethe, you're insane! I told you why I don't fight. Mom doesn't want me fighting and I will follow all her wishes!"

"Momma's boy!" Lethe retorted. Ike glared and crossed his arms. "I'm not! It's called being respectful!"

"Eh." Lethe muttered as she looked back at Ike. "No one listens to truces anymore. I hope you remember that!"

"If no one listened to truces, than this very spot would be a war field." Ike said as Lethe glared and walked away.

"IDIOT!"

Ike smirked a bit and looked at the rest, who just smiled. Ike raised his eyebrows and walked away.

"Weirdos...One side, if I fight I get in trouble. Then the other...if I don't fight, someone gets mad at me."

* * *

**A/N: Eh! Sorry, the ending wasn't very good. I kind of just wanted to put out Ike and Lethe's personality out there. So, I hope you liked it! :D **


	3. The Perfect One

**Sugar and Spice **

**Written By: HeartOfPinkSol**

**Written: July 2011**

**A/N: I hope you like this story! I was supposed to update yesterday, but I got busy! So, here is the chapter. (: I hope you like it! Also, a shoutout to Pantastic45 and Sergeant Daniel for being...EPIC:) Thanks for the reviews, guys! Hope you like this chapter as well as everyone else who is reading this! Woohooo! **

**Chapter Three: The Perfect One **

* * *

Finally, class was over and all the students were let out to go home. Lethe had continuously been ignoring Ike because of what happened earlier that day with Ike fighting with words rather than his fists as Lethe told him to do.

They all got into Boyd's jeep which allowed everyone to fit into it. Mia and Mist sat it in the back, Mist gossiping about how attractive she found Boyd and Mia advising her not to tell Ike. Sothe got the front seat in the shotgun. Next to Mia and Mist, was Ike and Lethe, who managed to fit since Mist was a small girl, who never took up much space.

"Come on, Lethe. You still cannot be mad at me!" Ike exclaimed, Lethe turned her hand to the other side to show her anger. Ike sighed as he put his arm on her shoulder, "Letheypoo. You can't be mad at me. Not when I start bringing the tickle monster!"

Lethe shot daggers at Ike with her eyes. "You wouldn't." She responded, coldly. Ike smirked as he began tickling the girl's stomach, receiving laughter from the girl. Finally, when the orange headed female couldn't take enough, she yelled "STOP!" Only then, the muscular blue haired male stopped.

"Now, will you talk to me?" Ike asked, keeping his hand out in case she disagreed. Lethe nodded, with laughter at the end.

"You guys would make a such a cute couple! Don't you think!" Mia blurted out, receiving a glare from everyone except the two she had been speaking to.

"Me and this doofus?" Lethe shot back.

"Me and this idiot!" Ike responded.

"Are you sure you aren't talking about Boyd and Mist. Because I' m sure th-" Lethe said, but was interrupted by Ike, clearing his throat. Lethe stopped, allowing Mia to continue with what she was saying.

"Oh, come on, Lethe! You guys were made for each other. Look, they all may be sending me glares and such, telling me _not_ to say this! But! It's the truth. Remember what happened last weekend" Mia asked recalling the scene which had happened the weekend before.

_Last weekend: _

_Ike had left his house, getting ready to go to Lethe's house. He was dressed in a fancy suit and had a briefcase in hand as if he was attending some kind of business meeting. His reasoning for Lethe's house was to meet with her parents, he had a very important meeting with them that he needed to talk to. _

_When reaching the home that belonged to Lethe and her family, Ike made sure he looked fine. He rang the doorbell. No one answered, so he rang it again. Once again, there wasn't any answer. Ike paused and thought again. He looked at their driveway and saw the car parked which meant obviously someone was in the house. _

_The blue haired leaned in a bit closer to the door and heard screaming and the sounds of things breaking. He fiddled with the doorknob, only to realize the door was open the whole time. He walked into the greatest fight he had ever seen. It was much greater and violent than the war against Ashera that he had learned about. _

_What had been occurring in front of Ike was the fight between Lyre and Lethe. Lethe seemed to have been winning, but that was till Lyre pounded Lethe right onto the floor. A blink lather, Lethe was on the other side of the room and Lyre was on one side. Ike stood awkwardly waiting for them to do the following: _

_A) Realize that Ike was there and stop fighting _

_B) Stop fighting _

_or Ike could do C), intervene into the fight to stop it. Ike decided to go with C, he walked into the living room where he immediately jumped out of it. The fight was so...violent. _

"_WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT IKE!" Lethe exclaimed. _

"_He's a doof! 'Coz he's friends with __you__!" Lyre cried out, punching Lethe. _

"_At least I have friends!" Lethe retorted back, slapping Lyre. _

"_Who? I'm not talking about the people __afraid__ of you!" Lyre spit out, tackling her elder sister. _

_Their yelling went on and on, till finally Lethe's parents came down from the steps. Ike was surprised that they didn't hear the fight. It was either they didn't hear or they didn't __want__ to hear. Lethe's father screamed. "LADIES!" _

_Both girls stopped their quarrel and looked at their father. Their father had short brown hair rather than the orange hair they had. He was tall and muscular, Ike remembered his first time meeting the father, he was scared. The man had a temper and was incredibly muscular, the two things did __not__ work out for Ike. _

"_Did the both of you __not notice __who is __HERE!__" He cried out, turning his head to Ike with a smile on his face. Both Lyre and Lethe jumped up and looked at Ike. _

_Lyre began to fix her hair that at the moment looked like Frankenstein, she shot a glare at Ike before running up the stairs to go to her room. Lethe fixed her hair a bit, but left it mostly the way it was. She crossed her arms when she looked at Ike. "You could have at least said something." _

_Ike shrugged as he looked at Lethe's parents. Lethe's mother looked mostly like the two daughters. Their mother was almost identical to the looks of Lethe and Lyre as the two sisters looked incredibly alike. The only difference for Lethe was their mother was sweet and preppy, like the personality of Lyre's. Lyre was more like her mother in terms of personality and Lethe was like her father in terms of personality. But, in looks, both were like their mother. Though, their hair was a darker orange with the brown hair genes that the father gave in. _

"_So, uh...sir, I came here to talk to you or well the both of you about something." Ike spoke, stuttering. He was so nervous, that he could feel his palms beginning to sweat. Lethe rolled her eyes at the sight of seeing Ike so nervous. _

"_Ike, it's not a matter of life or death, you know?" She spoke, but Ike ignored her comment. _

_Lethe's father nodded as he walked out onto their front lawn which conveniently had a table with chairs around it. Before anyone left for the porch, Lethe's father offered a drink. "Ike, would you like a drink? Beer? Wine? Scotch?" _

_Ike looked a bit surprised, it was two in the afternoon, who would go drinking now. Even then, Ike didn't drink in the afternoon or anywhere that wasn't well, a party, where he was forced to consume the alcohol by his friends, not that Ike had a problem. Ike put up a polite smile, but shook his head. "No, sir. I...I don't drink in the afternoons." _

"_Then, when do you drink? I'll be sure to offer you a drink then!" The man said, attempting to crack a joke at which his wife and daughter rolled his eyes too. _

"_Dad! Don't embarrass me. Just go get your drink and let's talk! It's really important." Lethe said, surprising Ike that she cared. _

_Lethe's father shrugged as he went to the bar in the house that was in the kitchen to get himself a glass of beer. Finally, he walked outside where his wife, Lethe, and Ike had all sat down around the table, awaiting his presence ."So, Ike! What was it you wanted to talk to us about?" He said as he took his seat. _

"_Sir and Ma'am, I'm a very good man with a lot of good qualities." Ike spoke, biting his lip in between. Ike spoke as if it was all memorized and he had been practicing all night. That had been his introductory, the blue haired male waited for the response for both the mother and the father. _

"_Oh, yes. We have seen that. You are a good boy, Ike. Your mother is a lucky one to have such a precious one too." Lethe's mother said. _

"_Can't disagree with what the lady said!" Lethe's father responded. _

"_I've come up from a good family with great upbringing by my mother, who was a single parent after the death of my late father, she brought up to beautiful kids who are doing very well in school. One of her sons, me is almost done with college. This is my last year to complete and a bright daughter, who is in her sophomore year of college. We both attend Crimea University, which may not be an Ivy League, it sure is an outstanding schools and many scholars have graduated from this very college." Ike explained, not reaching the main part of his speech. Lethe sat their bored while her parents nodded in agreement of what Ike was saying. _

"_I wanted to know if I could you would allow me to not only be Lethe's friend in your eyes, but a.." Ike said with a smile, blushing a bit. Before Ike could say anything else, Lethe's mother exclaimed in happiness. "Yes! I agree! You may!" _

_Ike grinned and looked at Lethe, who smirked. "I told you they'd agree. You are a person pleaser!" _

"_God, Lethe, I'm so surprised. I never thought you would find someone!" Lethe's father commented with a smile. _

_Lethe raised her eyebrow, but shrugged. He was probably drunk that's why he made a comment, which of course made no sense. _

"_Does your mother approve of this?" Lethe's mother questioned as Ike nodded. "Yes, she wants the best for me and the family. She wants me to follow my dreams and here I am doing so!" _

"_When would you like to do it? I mean.." Lethe's father asked, quickly after Ike answered the previous question. _

"_Well, I wanted to see how it would be like next week. Just to get a feel of it, but I think after college for sure." Ike said, hoping Lethe's parents would agree._

"_Next week? Get a feel of it? Son, once you enter the life, you can't get out!" Lethe's father responded as Ike nodded. _

"_Well, forget getting a feel of it. I want to start as soon as possible, though with school, I don't know how I'll be handle both. I mean a job and school. A job that is full time too!" Ike cried out, with a little chuckle at the end. _

_Lethe's parents looked at each other and laughed. "A full time job! Lethe isn't __that much __of a pain. Is she?" _

"_Lethe?" Ike asked, with a chuckle. He thought of where Lethe came into all of this. _

"_Yes, son! But, one week? I mean.." Lethe's father asked as Ike nodded. _

"_I think I'll be manage it. Though, it's going to be hard, I suppose. So, can I start next week?" Ike asked as Lethe's mother gasped._

"_One week! One week to prepare for a whole marriage! Ike, these things take months and months! We need to call caterers, designers, get dresses! And, my god! There is so much!" She exclaimed. _

_Ike and Lethe both looked at each other in confusion. "MARRIAGE!" _

"_Yes...you were asking for Lethe's hand in marriage. Right? You said...not only you would want us to see you as Lethe's friend, but as a husband...right?" Lethe's mother says as she takes a look at her husband, who nodded as he thought the same thing. _

"_DAD! MOM!" Lethe yelled out in embarrassment. She put her head in her hands as she shook her head. "I'd __never__ marry this idiot! He's so...irritating!" _

_Ike glared at Lethe, but turned to look at her parents with a sympathetic look. "No, I'm sorry, but that wasn't what I meant." _

"_Then...what did you mean?" Lethe's father asked. _

"_I...was going to say if not only would you see me in the eyes as Lethe's friend, but as an employee at your work. You both own the corporations, Gallia. Right?" Ike asked, continuing to blush. The thought of marrying Lethe made him puke. He would __never__ marry such a thing. They were friends, __only__ friends. _

_Nothing more. _

"_Oh well, yes...I mean. I would love to have you as an employee. But, what about the marriage? You both don't have any feelings for each other?" Lethe's father asked as Lethe rolled her eyes._

"_Dad! You drank too much alcohol. You must be __drunk__ to think Ike and I would ever get married. That thought would never have come to our heads. Gosh!" Lethe cried out as Lethe's parents looked at each other. _

"_No thought at all? Nothing. I mean the both of you are such good friends..." Lethe's mother spoke, but was interrupted by Lethe. _

"_MOM!" _

"_Lethe, calm down. No, sir and ma'am, the thought of marriage was not our intention and we honestly do not plan any marriage between the two of us. We are nothing more than friends, maybe best friends, but that is it." Ike replied, trying to be civil rather than Lethe, who was yelling and screaming. _

_End of Flashback. _

* * *

"Remember!" Mia exclaimed. Ike and Lethe looked in disgust, but laughed at thought of Lethe's parents thinking _they_ would get married. They were like sugar and spice.

"Sugar and Spice! Nothing nice!" Ike said with a chuckle.

"Prove to us that you don't like each other! Get into relationships of your own!" Sothe butted into their conversation. Ike and Lethe looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"To make it even more fun, the other has to find a relationship for the other! So Ike, you find a date for Lethe and Lethe, you find a date for Ike!" Boyd said with a smirk.

Mist giggled and nodded. "That's a good plan!" Boyd grinned at Mist's giggle, but continued to drive.

"Are you up for the challenge, _spice_?" Ike asked as Lethe nodded. "Are you, _sugar_?"

"So! Ike, you first! What kind of girl do you like?" Mia asked as Ike paused to think.

"I know! A sweet romantic girl, one who cares about others and is always willing to help one another." Ike said with a smile. Lethe stuck her tongue out. "Ike, that's such a boring girl!"

Ike glared at her. "Really? Let's hear your dream boy!"

"My dream boy would be someone macho, strong, and definitely virile!" Lethe said with a wink. Mist giggled again receiving a smile from Boyd. Ike saw and gave a glare to Boyd, who immediately looked back at the road.

"Guys, tomorrow...Friday! We are going to the night club where we will find each other...dates!" Ike announced, everyone agreed to the plan.

"Ready to find your dream man?" Ike said as Lethe narrowed her eyes at the boy. "Ready if you are, wimp!"

**A/N: So, how did you like this chapter good? I had a hard time stopping! Then I realized, I had to stop otherwise there would have been toooooo much in just one chapter! So, yeah...leave your comments in a review or something:) **


	4. Welcome To The Club

**Sugar and Spice **

**Written By: HeartOfPinkSol**

**Written: July 2011**

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter! **

**Quick shoutout to the following:**

**The Geass King Bankai Keyblade **

**Ashley3wl **

**Sergeant Daniel **

**Thanks for reviewing the last chapter! You guys ruleeeee:D **

**Chapter Four: Welcome To The Club**

* * *

_Ike's Household _

"Say Ike...what will you do when you love a girl?" Mist asked after both Ike and her were dropped at their homes. The two lived a few doors away from Boyd, so they were the last ones to get out of the car. The blue haired male paused and looked at his sister.

"You don't need to know." He answered as they walked into the home. "Mom, we're home!"

"Ike, come on! I'm your little sister, you can tell me!" Mist whined. "You can tell me _anything_! Like, who you _like! _Maybe you like a certain orange haired girl..."

Ike sent a glare to his younger sister at her last statement. Before Ike could say anything Elena walked into the room. She walked to both of her children and smiled. "Hello. How was class?"

"Good." Ike responded as he took a seat on the couch. Mist nodded in agreement of what Ike said and took the seat right next to him. "Anything!" She whispered.

"Okay, I'll tell you something." Ike said to his younger sister, who jumped up and put out her ear for Ike to whisper into.

"Leave me alone!" He whispered to her as Mist crossed her arms in disappointment. She actually thought that Ike would tell her, she must have been a fool. Elena walked to her kids at the sofa and raised her eyebrow.

"What are you both whispering about?" She asked, curiously. Ike rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Mist, just being Mist. Mist, why don't you be like Mist and fade away back into your room!"

Mist gave Ike a mean look as she walked over to her mother and took a seat next to her. "Mommy! Ike is being mean to me. Tell him he needs to be nice to his wittle sister." The brunette spoke in her cutest voice to win over her mother. Elena narrowed her eyes at Ike and shook her head while patting her daughter.

"There there, honey. Ike is a big meany poo from the start." Elena said with a small smile towards Ike, who turned to look at her.

"Mom!"

Elena glared at Ike, who immediately kept quiet.

"By the way, Mom. We will be going straight to Sothe's house tomorrow. And, we won't be back till either late at night or we will stay over Sothe's place." Ike said, after remembering the plan. They were going to the club tomorrow.

"Mist...at Sothe's? Ike, I don't know if Mist can go. I mean I wouldn't want to leave her alone with two..." Elena spoke in her worried voice. Ike grinned and nodded. "Yeah, Mom. Keep her home. This is a boy's night out!"

"Liar! Mom, Mia and Lethe are going to be there. Ike just doesn't want me to come." Mist complained as Elena put stroked Mist's hair.

"Ike!"

"Mom. She's not even allowed to come, she's too young!" Ike exclaimed, but then paused. He wasn't supposed to blurt out that otherwise his mother would ask...

"Where are you _going_?" Elena asked as Ike bit his lip trying to think of a response.

"They are going to be watching Rated R movies!" Mist exclaimed, forgetting that she was nineteen and Rated R movies were for seventeen and older.

Elena gasped. "R-rated R! If so, you cannot go."

"Mom, Mist is lying. We are just going to hang out at Sothe's age. I just don't want Mist to come. But, Mist if you _really_ want to come. You can..." Ike said, finding that the only way to get out of this mess and being able to go.

"Promise? You won't do anything...hasty." Elena said bringing her mother instincts into play. Ike nodded and Mist nodded too. "We promise." They said in a unison.

"I gotta go finish up some homework, I'll talk to you both later." Ike said, getting up from the couch and going into his room. Mist stood up from the sofa as well. "Yeah, Mom. I have work to do too. I'll see you later!"

Elena nodded as she frowned. Her kids were all grown up now, they weren't her little babies that she could carry all day. Elena sighed and turned on the TV. The best she could do was watch some TV especially since a cooking show was coming on shortly.

* * *

_The next day..._

It was lunch time at Crimea University. Like always, Ike, Lethe, Mist, Boyd, Sothe, and Mia all sat at the same table. They were like clique, a clique of all opposites. Ike, the sweet and gentle one. Lethe, the angry and aggressive one. Mist, the cute, yet devious one. Boyd, the jock and the funny one. Sothe, the sarcastic and quiet one. Mia, the optimistic and happy one.

Ike had gotten himself Panda Express as did Boyd. The two loved Asian food and would die to eat it! Mia and Mist got themselves a pizza from the Pizza Hut that was on the campus. Lethe had gotten herself Subway and Sothe had McDonalds.

"Gosh! I love Panda Express! I mean the food is so...good!" Ike exclaimed while chewing the food, savoring the taste of it.

"Ike, you say that _every_ time you eat Panda Express, which is _every day_. I think we get it!" Sothe said, making everyone laugh in the group.

"So! Ike, you never answered my question.." Mist reminded as Ike rolled his eyes. "What will you do when you see the girl you love?"

"If I answer, will you shut up about it?" Ike said as Mist nodded with a smile.

"I'll shove Panda Express in her mouth." Ike sarcastically spoke with a smirk. Boyd laughed and nodded. "That's a good one!"

"Don't you dare feed Mist, Panda Express." The blue haired said to his green haired friend, who blushed and continued eating his egg roll.

"What about you, Lethe?" Mia asked turning to the girl who was eating her six inch sub.

"I'll dance for them!" Lethe joked, causing everyone to gasp.

"Lethe. You wouldn't dance for _anything_!" Sothe exclaimed as Lethe laughed. "I was kidding!"

"You better be otherwise we'd have to run some DNA samples to see whether you are the real Lethe we knew." The purple haired girl said with a smile. Lethe glared at Mia as Ike intervened.

"Actually, I think I'd like this Lethe better. She may not be as _violent_!"

The group laughed and continued to eat their lunch with laughter. Boyd almost choked on a piece of shrimp since he was laughing so hard. Under the table, where nobody could see, Boyd and Mist had been secretly holding hands. Mia had a feeling where saw that Mist was using only hand to eat rather than both. Instead of saying anything, Mia just smiled and continued eating her pepperoni pizza.

* * *

_Sothe's House._

Class was finally over for the six of the and the group all hanged at Sothe's house till they left for the pub. They were thinking of sneaking Mia and Mist in as the two were only nineteen and not twenty one like the rest of the group. Ike, Boyd, and Lethe were all twenty two and Sothe was twenty one.

"So, Ike. Ready to meet your dream girl?" Lethe asked as she sat next to the boy with a bowl of popcorn in her hands.

"You wouldn't be able to find me anyone, Lethe. You don't know sweet and romantic." Ike commented as he took some of the popcorn that was in Lethe's hands.

"Like you'll be able to find someone strong and virile. What will you do? Challenge everyone to a fight and whoever punches you the hardest wins?" Lethe said with a smirk. She took another handful of popcorn and dropped it into her mouth.

"Ha-ha. So funny. My foot! I'll find someone for you." Ike said, determined on finding someone for the girl.

"Okay, okay. One second! What if the person we choose we don't like? Like I choose a girl who you don't like? And, you choose a guy for me that I don't like?" Lethe asked as Ike stopped to think.

"I don't know I didn't make the plan." The blue haired spoke with a shrug.

"Okay, okay. That's not fair! I don't want to be paired up with some doofus. And, I'm sure you don't want to be paired up with some cheesy, weirdo girl." Lethe responded as she thought of a solution.

"We'll see what happens!" Ike exclaimed as he looked at his watch. It was about time to go to the club.

"SOTHE!" He cried out. Sothe was in the kitchen getting himself a can of soda. "Yeah?"

* * *

"LET'S GOOOOO!" Ike cried out. The others began to leave the house and went into Boyd's jeep. They drove towards the club with Lethe and Ike arguing about god knows what.

_At the club_

The club was dark and barely anything was visible. It was hot and humid there probably because there was so much people there doing god knows what. Some people were definitely doing more than just dancing.

"Whoa...so this is what a club feels like!" Mia exclaimed with a small smile on her face. Mia and Mist sneaked in without anyone noticing. That shows how much security a club really had.

"Yup. This is a club!" Boyd said proudly. A few girls with short clothing and revealing tops walked by Boyd with a grin. "Heyyyy Boydd!" The all said making the green haired male blush a bit. Mist crossed her arms and glared at the individual.

"You've been here before?" She asked, hinting anger in her words. Boyd chuckled a bit and nodded, continuing to have the pinkish circles on his cheeks.

"Yes, you see...Oscar told me that these places were a lot of fun and..." Boyd nervously spoke, feeling a few sweat drops forming.

"And, _how _do you know _those girls_?" Mist interrogated out of jealousy. Boyd smiled and shook his head. "When Oscar's your older brother, _everyone_ knows you."

Mist sighed as Boyd squeezed her arm. Ike cleared his throat as Boyd immediately removed his arm off the brunette who glared at her older brother. "C'mon Lethe. Let's sit over there, we've got to find you date!"

"Same with you, Doof." Lethe commented as she followed Ike to a seat that was up the stairs so they would be able to see everyone on the dance floor and those roaming around. Mia shrugged as she began walking away with Sothe to go get some drinks. That left Boyd and Mist alone.

"Let me get you a drink." Boyd told the girl with a grin on his face. The girl blushed and shook her head. "_After _you explain to me about those girls. Now speak up!"

Mist and Boyd walked over to the bar where they continued to talk and talk.

Back on the balcony, Ike and Lethe were pointing at different male and females. Though, none struck them and always gave each other a look of disgust whenever the other was seen.

"Ike! Look at her!" Lethe exclaimed as Ike shook his head in disgust. "No way! Look at her clothes, it is so revealing!"

"Ike, if it matters about clothes than we should have entered some religious area than you will see everyone covered up!" Lethe cried out. "This is a club for god's sake."

Ike shot her a glare as he pointed to a male. "How about that?"

"Ike...honey, _that's a girl!"_ Lethe pointed out as Ike looked closely. He could see the petite body and curves on the female. Ike looked down in embarrassment. "But...her hair is so short!"

"Ike, how about that girl?" Lethe asked, pointing to a beautiful girl with long, wavy lavender colored hair. The hair looked like a mix of an extremely light purple and gray. Though, she wasn't old. The girl looked as if she was Ike and Lethe's age.

She wore a light, lime green colored top with a darker lavender colored shawl around her back. The edges of the shawl were a royal purple. She had on a mini-skirt that was the shade of plum purple with long cowboy boots matching the shade of purple on her shawl.

The girl struck Ike to be frozen for a few moments till Lethe gave Ike a slap on the arm. Ike blinked and shook his head. "She's...beautiful."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if the chapter wasn't so good...Though, I do hope you liked the chapter. Once again, if you didn't like it...I apologize! :|**


End file.
